Jonathan Crane - One Of A Kind
by SparrowRose
Summary: Shannon Fortune was anything but normal, but when she meets Dr. Jonathan Crane, things get even weirder. Rated M , For Language and suggested rape.
1. Chapter 1 - The Meeting

Jonathan Crane- Chapter One.  
The Meeting.

Working in Arkham Asylum isn't many peoples dream job but when you have criminals like Scarecrow, The Joker, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy being held up in there, hundreds upon thousands of people want to get up close and personal in the asylum just to get a glimpse of these criminal masterminds. Dr Shannon Fortune was one of the many few people who succeeded in gaining access to these criminals. After just graduating college with a masters degree in Psychology Shannon,being full of newly found confidence and an attitude to match, felt she was ready for the big cases. One in particular caught her eye.  
Dr Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow.  
Dr Crane exposed Gotham's slums to a fear toxin, throwing everyone into a state of panic and forcing them to see their deepest, darkest fears. While 'Fear Night' was undergoing, Batman; Gotham's Dark Knight, exposed Crane to his very own toxin, the same toxin Crane had forced upon the very citizens of Gotham.  
But now Dr Crane is stuck inside the same asylum he worked for, and Shannon, has taken his place.

"Dr Fortune, I must warn you now that Crane has not been very... co-operative since being admitted to Arkham. Once or twice he has attempted to... Attack, his Psychologists." Dr Arkham himself says warily.

Shannon scoffs. "Doctor, with all due respect, if I didn't think I was capable of dealing with Dr Crane I would have opted for a less dangerous patient."

Dr Arkham stops outside a room and begins fumbling with a set of keys.

"I feel I just should just warn you doctor, he's notorious for being able to figure people out easily. Being able to break them, until it's too late to save them. Do not let yourself become like that. Keep a clear head and remember that he too is trained in the same profession as you, do not treat him like a fool and do not under-estimate him." Dr Arkham warns before leading Shannon into the room and closing the door behind her.

In the middle of the room is a table, shackled to the floor as with two chairs that are also shackled. Seated in one chair,  
furthest away from the door sits Dr Jonathan Crane. Patiently sitting and staring at the wall to his right. Shannon coughs quietly and makes her way to the seat nearest the door, getting out a pen and paper and making notes on Dr Crane.

'Patient #148609 makes no effort to notice when someone enters the room and sits quietly and calmly.'

"Good morning Dr Crane. I'm going to be you're new Psychologist from now on. I understand that you've been uh, scaring your previous Phychologists away. Why is that?" Shannon asks.

Dr Crane makes no movement to answer or even acknowledge her presence. Shannon sighs and begins writing again.

'Patient #148609 is very quiet, doesn't like engaging in conversation.'

"The previous Phychologists doubted I was capable of anything to the degree that I did. I simply showed them they were wrong."  
Dr Crane pipes up, still making no move to look at his Psychologist.

Shannon, surprised at her patients outbreak quickly jots down more notes.

"And uh, what kind of things did you... show them?" She asks carefully.

"I showed them real fear. Raw, agonizing FEAR." Crane snarls, making an abrupt turn to Shannon, a gleam of anger in his bright blue eyes.

Shannon jumps back out of fear.

Crane smirks. "What do you fear Dr Fortune? Hmm, tell me is it something simple as aqua-phobia? Or is it something more..  
intense..?"

'Patient #148609 keeps trying to figure out fears of Phychologists. When provoked has been known to attack them, how they are attacked is unknown to myself and staff.'

"Shannon, what are you writing about me now?"

Shannon looks up at her patient and sees a smug look on his face.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Jonathan."

A knock on the door was heard and a rather broad man walked in and looked over to Shannon.

"We have to take Crane back to his cell now." The man said.

He wastes no time in pulling Crane up from his seat and shoving him out the door.

"Until next time.. Miss Fortune." Crane calls out after her.

'Never heard that one before.' Shannon thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes.

Making her way to her office Shannon notices a bundle of flowers on her desk with a note attatched to them.

'Visit me sometime - Dr J.C'

"How did he get these flowers in here?" Shannon mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Jonathan Crane- Chapter Two.  
The Confrontation.

"Would you like to tell me how these flowers got in my office Jonathan?" I ask holding up a bunch of flowers,I highly doubt he can escape his cell to give me presents.

"I put them there of course." Jonathan says with a smirk playing on his lips.

"You got out of your cell?"

"As long as you know the right kind of people Miss Fortune, anything is possible."

"It's Doctor Fortune. I did not go through all that trouble to become a Phychologist just to be called MISS."

"Ah yes, but Miss Fortune. Such an interesting name is it not?" Crane asks. By now he standing directly in front of me, the only thing between us, is a glass door.

"My parents idea of a funny joke..." I mumble coherently.

"You never did answer my question Doctor, what do you fear?" Crane asks with genuine curiosity.

'Don't let him get any leverage over you. He'll just use it against you.'

"I don't believe that is any of your concern Jonathan." I snarl.

Jonathan doesn't answer though, but takes great interest in my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Jonathan murmers placing a hand on the glass that seperates us.

subconciously I lean in toward the glass, as does Jonathan.

"Dr Fortune, you have an appointment in five minutes."

I snap away from the glass to face the owner of the unknown voice.

'What just happened here?'

"Of course, I'll be there right away." I reply as I start walking toward the interview rooms.

"I hope to see you again Doctor." Crane calls out from behind me.

I can't help but feel a bit disgusted with myself when I feel a blush creeping up upon my pale cheeks.

It's just a little warm in here, that's why I'm blushing, yeah." I tell myself as I enter the interview room.

I walk out of the interview in a state of panic clutching my face in pain. My patient just attacked me, and the staff think that the cut on my right cheek is going to scar.

'Great, just great.'

I shakily make my way into the interview room where Crane is kept and take my usual seat in front of him. When I look up Crane looks angry about something.

"Doctor Crane, what seems to be bothering you?" I ask, after realising my voice sounds a bit shaky I cough awkwardly and write down some more notes.

'Take patient #148609 off the sedative, he seems in no longer need of it.'

"Who did that to you?" Crane growls.

My hand flickers to my injured cheek. "I...I...It's nothing."

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

I jump back slightly and compose myself once more. "Um, Gregory Hill but he-"

"I'll kill him." Crane growls in almost a demonic tone.

"Doctor Crane-"

"He's not here anymore, this is Scarecrow." Crane or... Scarecrow growls.

Without any effort Scarecrow breaks the chains containing him and rips out of the straight jacket he had been placed in on his arrival and storms out the door.  
I get up and go after him, only to realise he's used his toxin on all the guards who are now quivering in fear like babies.

"Scarecrow...Scarecrow..." I hear the whimpers of the guards, as I walk past them and go into Gregory Hill's cell to find Jonathan or.. Scarecrow standing over a very scared Gregory.

"I...I didn't mean to it just happened I'm SORRY! Please don't hurt me!" Gregory begs.

"I thought I warned everyone about this. No one touches the girl." Scarecrow growls.

"P-p-please NO!" The screams of Gregory Hill can be heard throughout the Asylum. Scarecrow turns to me with a scowl on his face, but it softens as his eyes land on me. I soon realise that Im faced with Crane once again.

"Multiple Personality Disorder?" I ask simply.

Crane nods and walks past me. "Jonathan wait!" I call out after him.

Jonathan turns round to face me once again.

"I uh... Wanted to say... Thank you, ya know for, yeah..." I say, awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

Jonathan smiles slightly before making his way back to cell. I turn my back and head to my office.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Escape

Jonathan Crane- Chapter Three.  
The Escape.

It's been two weeks since the incident with Scarecrow. Since then there have been many others unfortunately. But, during this time I've learnt to find the differences between Jonathan and Scarecrow. I can usually tell which one I'm talking to with simple actions. Jonathan is more calm and collected and always acts very professional at all times, but Scarecrow is far more...Brash. Scarecrow, it seems, is a bit Bi-Polar. According to Jonathan, I'm the only person who has encountered Scarecrow and lived to tell the tale, or at least been capable of telling the tale. Since I've been working at Arkham, it seems as though I've grown close to Jonathan. He, protects me, so to speak. And I'm not sure what his intentions are. Though Jonathan's intentions seem fine, I still have to worry about Scarecrow, he's... unpredictable. I have also noticed that usually when Jonathan is quiet for long periods of time, he isn't ignoring me, he says that Scarecrow is talking to him. I often ask what Scarecrow is saying but Jonathan says I needn't worry, it's nothing that threatens me.

"I'm escaping tonight Miss Fortune. And I'd like you to come with me." Jonathan states as soon as I take my usual seat in the interview room.

I look to Jonathan in surprise. "Jonathan you can't do that, the police will be after you and everyone will-"

"I am fully aware of the.. troubles, that may arise. But with you by my side, I feel we can acomplish anything."

"Me? I couldn't possibly-"

"You are capable of much more than you think Shannon." Jonathan says.

I sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

Jonathan smirks and leans forward. "Here's the plan.."

Jonathan explains the plan in detail. "Are you sure this will work?"

Jonathan smiles. "Positive."

I sigh and shake my head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Until tonight Miss Fortune." Jonathan says as he is leaded out and back into his cell.

Since I usually finish my shift at Arkham straight after my session with Jonathan I head home and make a few calls to some old friends.

"Charlie, I need you and the others to do me a favour. For old times sake." I speak into the phone.

"Well Miss Fortune, I thought you'd never ask." Charlie replies, I can pretty much hear Charlie smiling through the phone already.

"What exactly are we going after may I ask?" Charlie adds.

"Not a what but a WHO. And that who is Dr Jonathan Crane, otherwise known as Scarecrow."

"You mean we're breaking him out of Arkham?"

"It would seem that way. Meet me outside Arkham's gates in two hours." I say before hanging up.

Walking to my closet I pull out my old disguise, simple black and green striped skin tight jeans, a plain black singlet and a neon green belt to match.

"Never did I think I would pull this thing out again." I sigh as I pull my clothes on.

"Here we go.."

Pulling up on the opposite side of the road of Arkham I see three other figures leaning on the gates. I smirk and get out of my car, slowly making my way to them.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." I say, raising my arms in the air for dramatic affect.

"Anything for an old boss." Charlie pipes up sarcastically.

In the time of two seconds I have a gun point blank at Charlies head. "Don't think just because I've hired you again that I need you to stick around after this. I will not hesitate to blow your head off."

charlies eyes widen at the threat. "Y-Yes Boss."

I smile. "Let's start this shit then!" I exlcaim as I pull out my keycard to get into the Asylum.

"Now, this operation is simple. We go in, blow some shit up, get Scarecrow then get the fuck out. If one of you gets shot then be prepared to be left behind. Everyone know their places?" I order.

"Yes boss." Devon pipes.

"Good." I reply as we stop outside the main door and get our weapons out. "Let the games..Begin."

We all walk in and notice no one at the front desk.

"Devon, you stay here, no one gets in or out of this place, they try, you kill 'em." I order.

Devon nods and scopes around the entrance for any people.

"Charlie, you take the floor below. No one is to leave that floor." Charlie nods and heads down the stairs and soon disappears.

"Evan, you take the floor above mine, kill any guard or doctor there. No one leaves."

"Got it." Evan says as he marches up the stairs.

"God dammit Crane I'm gonna kill you if this fails." I mumble as I make my way to the floor above, where Jonathan is waiting.

"148607...148608...ah! 148609!" Placing a small bomb onto the door I step back and let it explode.

Looking inside the room, I see Jonathan there sitting in his cot staring at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you just use your keycard to open the door?" Jonathan asks as I help him out of his straight-Jacket.

"Well where's the fun in that?" I ask as I lead him out of the room.

I stop walking when i hear heavy footsteps trudding up the stairs. "Boss! Boss! We...We gotta problem." Evan exclaims as he reaches the top step.

I growl and face him. "What?"

"Charlie.. He.. He's opened all the cells in his area."

"And?"

"Harley Quinn and The Joker are there."

I sigh in annoyance. "Gotta do everything yourself these days.." I mumble. "Where's Charlie?"

"I...I...I"

"WHERE IS HE?" I growl, in almost a demonic voice. It must have been freaky because I feel Jonathan jump beside me.

"Downstairs." Evan squeaks.

I grab Jonathan's wrist and pull him downstairs with me. Charlie speeds toward me.

"Boss I-" I cut Charlie off by shooting him in the head.

"Any of you two got anything to add?" I growl.

Before any of them can answer I hear clapping getting closer.

"Well well, and uh, who do I have to thank for letting myself and Harley outta this place?" The familliar voice of The Joker asks.

I point to a now dead Charlie. "Thank him. And unless you wanna die tonight Joker, which I assure you I will have the greatest pleasure in killing you, I suggest you and your little uh, Harlequin LEAVE." I growl.

Joker holds his arms up in defeat. "Alright, we're going."

As they leave Jonathan tugs on my arm. "What?"

"We should leave." He whispers in my ear.

This simple action calms me down enough to lead everyone out of the Asylum.

Devon and Evan get into their car and drive off. I lead Jonathan to my car and get in.

"So where you headed?" I ask.

"Well there's the thing. I don't have anywhere to go." He mumbles.

I sigh. "Why have I got a feeling this is your way of asking to stay at my place?"

"Because it..is?"

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch." I mumble. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Realization

Jonathan Crane- Chapter Four.  
Realization.

~ "Fine but you're sleeping on the couch." I mumble. ~

~Dream~

"What...What do you want from me? Do you live to make me miserable you sick bastard!" a 15 year old me cries, cradling the now dead body of my mother.

"Is that any way to speak to your Father Shannon? After all I've done for you-"

"ALL YOU'VE DONE FOR ME? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE ME AND MOM MISERY OUR WHOLE LIVES! Do you get some kind of..Sick pleasure from causing people pain? From causing them misfortune?"

My father throws my mother from me and pins me to a nearby wall, holding a knife to my throat. "I could do it you know. Kill you, right now. It would be so easy to do."

I spit in my fathers face, but in return he presses the blade harder onto my throat, drawing blood.

"You... You ungrateful little bitch. I've done everything I can to make sure you have a better life and THIS is how you repay me? Maybe I should kill you.." My father growls.

In a split second the roles have changed and now my father is the one with a knife against his throat.

"The thing is Daddy Dearest, is that unlike you, I don't ponder whether or not to kill you. So uh make peace with your dear lovely god. Because soon you'll be joining him."

"P-Please don't do this I-"

"Don't do this? Just seconds ago you had a knife to my throat and were going to kill me. Why shouldn't I get to do the same?" I growl.

"I...I'm sorry! Just ple-" My fathers pleas are cut off by me slitting his throat, drenching myself in his blood.

~End Of Dream~

I jolt up in a cold sweat tracing over the scar left by my father on my throat and see Jonathan standing at the edge of my bed. "What are you doing in here?"

"You killed your father?" He says, ignoring my question.

"Yeah, I did. When I was fifteen. Wait, how did you know?" I question.

"You talk in your sleep." He states, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, you know, you never did tell me why you were in my room in the first place." I question, pulling my covers up to my chest.

"I uh, couldn't sleep." Jonathan admits sheepishly.

"Oh, well you can stay in here for a while, I mean, if you want."

"Well, thanks." Jonathan says, slowly making his way closer to me.

"Yeah, that's...That's ok..." I whisper, slowly leaning into Jonathan, him doing the same.

Just as it seems like Jonathan is going to kiss me, my cellphone rings, causing him to jump back to the edge of the bed. I groan and pick up my phone.

"You better have a fucking good reason for calling me Devon." I growl.

"Well uh, Boss...We have a situation." Devon whispers.

"Well what the fuck is it? And why the hell are you whispering?"

"I'm whispering because I'm in jail. And the situation is IM IN FUCKING JAIL!" He whispers harshly.

"You're a big boy Devon. Get yourself outta jail. I was a little BUSY when you decided to fucking call me." I growl before I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jonathan asks.

"Devon, he's got himself stuck in jail again." I grumble as I get some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"WE, my dear Johnny boy, are going to bust him out." I say as I pull him up from my bed.

"Get dressed. We leave in five minutes."

I hear Jonathan sigh as I leave the room.

"Trust me, I'm not happy about it either." I mumble as I grab my switchblade and two guns.

Jonathan walks out fixing his tie.

"You know how to use a gun?" I question him as I load both guns.

_For his sake i hope he does.._

"No I-"

"Great! Try not to shoot me, you'll do fine." I exclaim as I chuck him a gun.

"Now, Dr Crane, let's go." I say as I walk out the door to my car.

Jonathan gets in the passenger seat and I start the car, speeding off towards County Jail.

_I swear to god I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch when I get my hands on him._

The trip to County stays quiet throughout the whole time. My guess is that Scarecrow has decided to make an appearance in Jonathan's mind. I pull into the parking lot of County Prison and turn to Jonathan.

"You can stay in here if you want. Or ya know, come in with me...If you want." I stutter.

_Damn him and making me nervous._

"I'll go in with you." Jonathan states before pulling out the very familiar Burlap Sack and placing it over his head.

"Well then. Let's go." I say as I get out of the car and head into the building with Jonathan walking behind me.

I see a guard at the front office. "Mam... Scarecr-" The guard drops to the floor with a bullet in his brain.

"You're quite merciless on missions aren't you?" Jonathan asks me.

"Perks of the job I guess." I comment as I look through the computer database, trying to find Devon's cell number.

"Hey Jon, you know where cell 298 is by any chance?" I ask hopefully.

"Top of the building."

'Great..Just fucking great..'

"Thanks. Go uh, have some fun, scare a few people. Or whatever it is you do." I say before making my way to the elevator, Jonathan joins me.

"Do you want backup?" He asks as he takes his mask off.

" I should be fine, but-"

I'm cut off by Jonathan pushing me up against a wall and kisses me, but it's over as soon as it began. The elevator doors open and Jonathan steps out, leaving me confused and alone in an elevator.

"What just happened?" I whisper as the elevator doors open once more . I walk out and start walking to Devon's cell but stop in my tracks.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell.

-

**Since I actually haven't said this yet, I do not own Batman or anything related to Batman in this story, that all belongs to DC Comics. I only own Shannon Fortune.**


	5. Chapter 5 -Scarecrow Makes An Appearance

Jonathan Crane- Chapter Five.  
Scarecrow Makes An Appearance.

"Boss you don't know how thankfu-"

"Shut your trap Devon before I shut it for you." I growl as I walk towards the exit.

"Sorry Boss, where's that Crane guy?" He asks.

My mind flickers to the kiss me and Jon shared just minutes before. "I uh, I don't know."

Just then Jonathan walks through one of the nearby doors and stands next to me.

"We ready to go?" I ask, glancing over to Jonathan.

I don't give them time to answer and just walk out of the building. I get into the car, not long after, Jonathan gets in the car aswell. I waste no time and take off.

"You forgot Devon." Jonathan states.

"I didn't forget him. He's lucky I decided to break him outta there. He can find his own way home."

And that was the end of the conversation until we got home. "How long do you plan on staying here for?"

"I can be gone by tomorrow if that's what you want." Jonathan says while sitting on the couch.

"Well, you don't have to. Stay as long as you want. It doesn't bother me."

Jonathan smiles slightly before turning on the TV. I take a seat next to him and curl up on the opposite side of the couch. It's silent for a while, I look over to Jonathan to see him spaced out before turning back to the TV.

_Scarecrow is talking to him_.

I look back over to Jonathan and see him... fighting something?

"Ya know, Jonny boy is too scared to admit to himself that he feels something for you."

I jump back in fright. "Scarecrow?"

He chuckles and scoots closer to me. "That would be correct. That was quite the kiss you two shared back there huh?"

"You uh, you were watching?" I question.

He chuckles darkly once again. "Watching? I'm always watching. I'm apart of Jonathan. Everything he sees, I see."

"Does...Does that mean that when you...Take control, he sees everything that goes on?" I question as Scarecrow moves even closer to me, our legs are touching by now.

"Uh no. Unfortunately for Johnny, he tends to black out everything that happens when I'm in control. Anything at all could happen, and he wouldn't even know." Scarecrow growls as he climbs onto me.

I struggle under him but his weight holds me there. "W-what do you mean?"

"I played nice with you, made sure that nothing ruined our chances of getting out of Arkham. But now we ARE out, and uh, well I can do anything. Anything. I. Want."  
He says lightly before pressing his lips to mine forcefully.

I press my hands against his chest, trying to pry him off of me, but that just makes him angrier. Scarecrow roughly rips my top open and throws it to the ground.

"STOP IT!" I scream as I struggle beneath him.

"Why don't you try and stop me? Oh yeah, that's right, you don't wanna hurt poor old Jonathan... Pathetic." He sneers, steering his hands around my body until they reach the zipper of my pants.

"Now, you're not going to make a sound. You're not going to scream unless I say, got it?" Scarecrow growls as he pulls my pants down.

"Jonathan! I know you're in there just please! Come back!" I yell angrily.

I feel a burning sensation against my cheek where Scarecrow slapped me. "He's not going to save you sweetheart." Scarecrow coos mockingly.

"JONATHAN!" I scream.

Soon, everything stops and Scarecrow's face softens and soon turns into a worried look.

"Jonathan?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer but looks round the room until his eyes land on me. "W-what happened?"

"Let's just say that uh, Scarecrow isn't as nice to me as we thought." I mumble.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asks me before climbing off me and walking off, coming with a shirt in hand.

I take the shirt gratefully and put it on. "Don't worry."

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Jonathan yells with the same possessiveness he showed back in Arkham.

"He uh, tried to rape me." I mumble.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan Crane- Chapter Six.  
At Least Something Good Came Out Of This.

~~ "He uh, tried to rape me." ~~

Jonathan looks up at me, eyes wide. "He did?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I'm fine!" I say, trying to ease the tension.

"How can you brush this off like it's nothing? What if he tries it again? Oh god, he didn't... succeed, did he?"

I pull the over sized shirt over my legs and shake my head. "No, he didn't he did mention something that gave me questions I'd like to ask you."

"What did he say?" Jonathan asks.

I stand up in front of Jonathan and look him in the eyes, which proves to be a task since I only come up to his shoulders.

"He uh, mentioned that little kiss of ours in the elevator when we were breaking out Devon."

Jonathan stiffens a bit at the mention of it. "What about it?"

"Well he just said it was some kiss, and though i hate to admit it, i have to agree with him." I can just imagine Scarecrow laughing right now.

Jonathan loosens his tie slightly. "Heat of the moment kind of thing." He mumbles.

I smile slightly and move closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh of course. Just heat of the moment." I say sarcastically.

Jonathan seems to get nervous as I lean in to him, but as he goes into kiss me I pull away. "Well! Since it's just heat of the moment I guess I'll just drop it."

I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Goodnight Jonathan." I chirp as I make my way into my room.

I get into my room and go to close my door but a foot is in the way. I look up and see Jonathan blocking the door. "Can I help you Jonathan?"

Jonathan walks into my room, closing the door behind him. "What... else, did he say?" He asks cautiously.

"Oh you know, things." I say calmly as I lay on my bed. "Why do you ask?"

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. " He tends to say things he's not inclined to say, the majority of the time."

"Like what?" I say with a smirk on his face.

"He's told you something... Hasn't he?" He questions, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, it's nothing important though. Just something that you apperently can't admit to yourself." I say knowingly.

I sit up to see the reaction on Jonathan's face. He looks over to me. "He didn't..."

I chuckle as I move closer to him. "Ah, but he did."

"But it's ok Jon, I'll keep your secret." I add.

"You're the main person i wanted to keep it from." He mumbles.

I move closer again and turn Jonathan to face me. "What? Are you going to laugh at me? Say I'm idiotic for even thinking I could get someone like you? What-"

I cut Jonathan off by pressing my lips to his. When Scarecrow kissed me, it was forceful, almost painful to endure. But when Jonathan kisses me, it's gentle, and I feel...safe. We both pull away at the same time, gasping for air.

"That's...That's not usually the reaction I get." Jonathan admits shyly.

I smile and kiss him again. Jonathan kisses back and pushes me down lightly so I'm laying on my back and climbs onto me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. Suddenly, Jonathan pulls himself away from me and stands up.

"Jonathan... Are you ok?" I ask slowly as his breath begins to become ragid.

Minutes pass before Jonathan calms down. "Are you...Are you ok?"

He looks up at me breathlessly. "I'm...I'm ok. But Scarecrow.. He tried to, take control again."

I help Jonathan up and pull him into a hug, he cautiously wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He inhales a shakey breath before speaking.

"You know, it's weird being... Intimate, with you when just moments before, you killed one of your own men." He jokes.

I smile and kiss his neck before looking him in the eyes. "Don't get too used to it Jon."

He kisses me again before pulling away, much to my dislike. "Well at least one good thing came out of all this."

"And what would that be?" Jonathan questions.

"I found out that you're a damn good kisser." I say before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Day Off Or Not

Jonathan Crane- Chapter Seven Day Off... Or Not.

**~~ "I found out that you're a damn good kisser!" I say before kissing him again. ~~**

* * *

That night Jonathan spent the night in my room. We didn't do anything, just talked. It was weird, being close to someone. The closest I had ever been with someone was when I was killing them or cradling their dead body. But it was nice. I like being with Jonathan, he keeps me grounded.

"What are you thinking about?" Jon whispers in my ear, his arms securely wrapped around my waist as we lay in bed together.

I turn to face him and look into his bright blue eyes. "You."

He raises an eyebrow at me. I slap him playfully. "Don't give me that look Jon! I'm not good with this whole emotion thing! Gimme some credit!"

Jonathan laughs lightly before kissing me and getting out of the bed, fully dressed in his clothes from last night.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks me as he fixes his tie.

"Well.. I was thinking we could have a day off today. Then tomorrow, the usual." I say as I get out of bed with Jonathan's old shirt still on.

"The usual?"

"Yeah you know, Terrorize Gotham." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, the usual."

I nod and make my way to the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee for both me and Jonathan. He walks in after me and gratefully takes the coffee. Silence fills the air while we drink, but it isn't an awkward silence. It's comfortable. Jonathan puts his cup down and moves next to me, placing an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. I giggle and place my coffee on the bench.

"May I help you Dr Crane?" I say cheekily.

"As a matter of fact, you can." He says as he pulls me in front of him so Im leaning on him completely.

I wrap my arms around his neck. "And uh, how can I help exactly?"

but before Jonathan can answer the phone starts ringing. "Ignore it." I command before I press my lips against his.

The phone stops ringing after a couple seconds but begins ringing again straight after.

I groan and pull away from Jonathan. "God dammit."

I pick up the phone. "What?" i growl.

"Boss, come to the hideout now." Evan stutters.

"You don't get to give me orders Evan, now if you have a fucking good reason for calling I suggest you tell me now before I blow your head off." I growl.

There's no answer but I can hear someone yelling orders on the other end. There's a lot of static until someone else picks the phone up.

"Well that isn't any way to uh, treat your goons is it Miss-ah Fortune?" A high, clown like laugh errupts from the person.

"What do you want Joker?" I growl.

"You and uh, Jonny boy are going to meet me at your Hideout. Ya know, things to uh, discuss." He says.

"Meet me here in an hour." Joker says before hanging up.

I sigh and turn to Jonathan. "Looks like there won't be a day off for us today Jon. Get ready. We're going out."


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan Crane - Chapter Eight Joker's Idea

* * *

I storm through the door of the old abandoned warehouse known as my hideout and see a familiar red and black Harlequin costume.

"Where is he Harley?" I growl with Jonathan standing next to me.

She throws an innocent look my way and giggles. "Who? Ya mean Mistah J? Oh he's...around."

Before the wanna be clown can utter another word I grab her by the throat and pin her against a wall. "It'd be in your best interests to tell me, Quinn."

Struggling to breathe, she manages to tell me that Joker is in my 'office'  
I drop her carelessly to the ground and send a smile her way.

"Thanks sweets. You're a great help." I say, chuckling as I walk away with Jonathan.

"Tell me, how did you manage to get a job at Arkham when you have criminal convictions." Jonathan asks me.

I turn to him and flash him a smirk. "That, is a story for another day."

We walk into my office to find Joker there sitting down in MY chair. "How can I uh, help you two today?"

I frown. "Cut the shit Joker. You called us here, what do you want?"

Joker raises his hands in defense. "Just trying to make friendly conversation. I, have a uh, proposition of sorts for you two."

"And that would be?" Jonathan speaks up for the first time since we got here.

"Well now, I don't want to give TOO much away, but uh, Johnny boy, the major thing is to lure the Bat out of hiding. Gotham has just gotten too... boring, for my liking.  
And I think, we should change that."

"And how do you intend on luring Batman out of hiding?" I question.

Joker flashes an evil grin my way. "Ya see, I'm not really a Planner, of the sorts. I figure, you two can figure out SOMETHING between the two of you."

I roll my eyes. *Of course WE have to do all the god damned work.*

"Mistah J? You in there?" A soft voice calls from the other side of the door.

Joker groans. "What do you want Harley?"

The door opens up and in walks Quinn a nice large purple bruise in the shape of a hand on her throat. I grin at my work.

"That fortune bitch, hurt me." She whimpers, not realizing I'm in the room.

"Well, why don't you take it up with her?" Joker coos mockingly.

Quinn freezes and turns round to see me. "Hiya sweets. Nice little bruise ya got there." I joke.

Harley squeals and runs out of the room faster than you could blink.

"You haven't changed a bit have ya Shannon?" Joker laughs.

I grin and shake my head then walk out of the room, Jonathan trailing behind me.

"What'd he mean by that?" Jonathan asks.

"Hmm? Oh, me and Joker go way back. That's all."

"So what are we going to do, you know, to get the Batman out of hiding."

I shrug. "Just wing it, I guess."


End file.
